


Winchester Interludes

by From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind/pseuds/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind
Summary: First there was anger, then fists, next came the hugging and tears, more fists followed by lots of alcohol and then finally they came to an agreement but Dean was still going in the box but perhaps life with Michael won’t be as bad as he thinks.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Michael
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Winchester Interludes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vrskaandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/gifts).



> For my poor sick friend. Some smut to make you feel better.

Firstly, I do not own Dean, Michael or anything to do with Supernatural, but I wrote this really quickly so the mistakes are all mine.  
Now, on with the show!

§§§§§§

First there was anger, then fists, next came the hugging and tears, more fists followed by lots of alcohol and then finally they came to an agreement. Dean was still going in the box Of that he was adamant, but instead of dropping it into the icy, cold ocean, he would now be sequestered in one of the bunkers unused storage rooms, the wardings on the box would be duplicated multiple times around the room and the doors sealed shut by Castiel.

§§§§§§

Interlude#1

Dean had to admit it was boring inside his own head. Since taking up permanent residence inside the bar Michael had created, Dean had tried every alcohol available, played multiple games of pool and darts and completely exhausted his library of solitaire games. This now left only one thing to occupy his time and Dean was pretty proud of himself that he hadn’t already gone there.  
With the door of the ‘office’ tightly closed, Dean settled himself on his sofa. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the back. At first he just allowed his mind to wander until he was nicely relaxed and only then did he begin to draw up all the available images in his ‘spank bank’. He settled on and oldie but favorite and suddenly in his minds eye a sexy blonde with curly hair was dressed as an angel and swaying her hips as her hands roamed over her body.  
Dean softly ran his own hand over his denim clad dick, rubbing it until he felt it harden. Undoing his jeans he pushed them and his boxers down just far enough to free his hard cock. Smiling to himself he replayed the scene over in his head as he began stroking his erection. One of the best things about living in a fantasy world in your own mind? No need for lube.  
His breathing quickened as he began stroking faster, behind his eyelids the blonde Angel was now on her knees and running her hands up his thighs as she stared at him hungrily and licked her lips.  
Dean slid down further in his seat and swore he could actually feel her hands on him.  
This was the most vivid fantasy he had ever experienced especially when fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled his hand away only for it to be replaced by a hot, wet mouth.  
He gasped at the sensation and thrust up a couple of times before opening his eyes and looking down.  
Inhaling sharply he tried to pull away but was held in place by Michael, still inhabiting a copy of Deans own body, as the angel sank deeply onto Deans dick, pushing the tip into his throat. Deans eyes fluttered at the feeling and he gave up trying to fight as he moaned loudly. Michael turned his eyes up to met Deans and smirked as best he could, around Deans thick appendage before he sank down and swallowed him again.  
Dean had lost count of the times some pervert had told him his lips were made to be wrapped around a cock - and how many times he’d knocked said perv out - but now watching, well, himself suck his own cock he could certainly say that it’s true. They do look fucking amazing!  
He sank back against the sofa and let his eyes slip closed again, bringing one hand up to slip into his(?) Michaels(?) hair. Carefully he began thrusting into the warmth of the mouth now sucking hard on him.  
Dean could feel the tension coiling deep within him and when Michael did something heavenly wicked with his tongue he thrust hard into his throat and came harder than he had ever cum before.  
When he managed to open his eyes again, Michael was gone and his cock was lying flaccid against his hip. He barely had the energy to tuck his cock back into his boxers before he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

§§§§§§

Interlude#2

Dean was wiping the tables. He didn’t know why, because there weren’t any customers, but he did it anyway. Suddenly Michael was there, pressing his groin up against Deans ass. His arms wrapped around the hunters torso and Dean gave no resistance as the archangel pulled him up, pressing his back against the others chest. Holding him in place with his left hand, his other hand slid down Deans body and - now a more delicate writer might put ‘ghosted’ here but whatever it was that Michael did over Deans groin, it was hard and firm and demanding as he moulded his hand over Deans cock.  
Dean sighed and dropped his head to rest against Michaels should. Not a real hassle to do it either considering they inhabited copies of the exact same body. Michael opened Deans jeans and slipped his hand down the front of them and into his underwear. Deans mouth opened as a small moan was released.  
After a dozen strokes of Deans engorged dick, Michael gathered up some pre-cum and moved his hand around to the back of Deans pants and slipped it in between his cheeks. Dean knew he should be fighting when he felt one of Michaels fingers press against his hole but instead found himself widening his stance to allow the Angel better access.  
Having never done anything like this before, Dean was expecting it to be painful but groaned contentedly when Michaels finger breached him and he found the whole sensation to be the pleasurable side of painful. God bless angel grace. Too soon or too long, Dean couldn’t tell, another finger joined the first, sliding in and out, scissoring apart and stretching him open. When a third joined the team, it was almost too much and Dean had to lean forward and brace himself against the table as he pushed back on his own thick digits.  
Just when he thought it was as good as it was going to get, he was pushed down, chest to the table and his jeans and boxers pulled just below his ass. With one hand holding him in place, Michael used the other to open his own pants, freeing his throbbing cock and lined himself up with Deans open and waiting entrance.  
Another deep moan left Dean as Michael slowly pushed into his tight ass. When he was in as far as he could go, hips pressed against ass cheeks, Michael draped himself over Deans back and circled his hips a few times to allow Dean to adjust to the thick appendage now stretching him open and filling him up.  
Needing more, Dean pressed back. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind a thought about literal meanings to the phrase ‘go fuck yourself’ floated by as Michael withdrew until just the tip was catching on Deans rim and then slowly thrust in again. He fucked the hunter slowly for what seemed like forever, not that either of them were complaining. Long, slow and gentle thrusts that eventually began to drive Dean crazy. His own neglected cock bobbing in front of him. Michael had positioned him so he wouldn’t be able to get any stimulation for his own dick. Hanging off the table as he was the only friction he received was when the tip of his cock would occasionally connect with the table edge but it wasn’t enough to make him cum.  
Dean tried to reach down and jerk on his cock but Michael grabbed both hands and held them flat against the table above his head. He began to gradually build his pace until he was brutally snapping his hips against Deans ass, his cock nailing Deans prostate on a semi regular basis.  
The friction in his ass was delicious and Dean could feel his orgasm building. He knew he was leaking pools of pre-cum onto the floor but needed more and pleaded with Michael for release. Michael must have taken pity on the pent up hunter because he wrapped one of his hands around Deans engorged, weeping erection and in the end all it took was Michael brushing his thumb across the tip of Deans cock and scrapping his teeth down his neck for the hunter to explode, his scream ending with a sob at the loss of contact as the angel pushed himself up off Deans body.  
He gripped Deans hips tightly and began a punishing assault into his ass, thrusting in hard and wild, causing Dean to cum again as Michael emptied himself deep into the other man. He continued to thrust in as he came, fucking the cum deeper and deeper into Dean.  
Finally his movements stopped and after gently stroking Deans side, Michael pulled out. If it wasn’t for the table and Michaels hands still on his hips, Dean would have slid to the floor like a boneless and contented pile of jelly.  
There was a cool breeze across his ass and next thing Dean knew he was lying on the sofa in his office in just his boxers and a tshirt. The angel pulled a blanket over him and stroked him gently on the cheek before disappearing with a smile.  
Dean could feel the cum pooling between his cheeks but didn’t care. There was a pleasant throb in his ass and he decided, as he slipped into sleep, that life stuck in this box might not be all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone I know is writing a Dean and Michael in the box story and had hit a wall. I sent these Ideas but they were rejected, apparently It’s a smut free story, so with a little tweaking I decided to keep them and give them life myself!  
> Remember, reviews keep the fires burning.


End file.
